xmyk_23_45andmariofandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist of the episode series. He is well-rounded at most things and overall an average person. He originates from the popular franchise of Mario. However, because of the popularity of his franchise, he is well-known often and many people praise him often. Back to Characters. Personality Mario is known by most of his friends for being a very serious person. He doesn't usually like to make jokes and he doesn't usually laugh at them either. He rarely shows any signs of affection towards female characters. There is a tendency for him to criticize his friends and other people quite a lot, especially Kirby. However, many people view Mario is a good friend to have. He is very famous and possibly the most famous person on the planet. Most of his friendships are with other MVP characters, but he is mature, well-behaved, and overall polite, which is probably a factor in him to having his popularity. Appearance Mario looks quite different in the episode series than he would in normal games. He is significantly younger than the character in Super Mario Bros. and has no mustache. However, his mustache begins to become more noticable throughout middle school. After first noticing it in the 6th grade graduation, Mario's mustache has only been identified by Sonic and Sticom. Like most characters, Mario's costume changes in each episode. However, he is almost always seen wearing his red cap with an M on it. Many people make fun of his big 'Nintendo' nose that many other characters share, which is oval shaped and bigger than most noses. Under his cap, he has normal brown hair. Compared to other characters, Mario is normal-sized and a regular weight, however there are many xMVPs who see Mario as fat because of his character in-game. Abilities Mario is overall an average person. Nothing sticks out much about him except for the fact that he is praised much. However, Mario jumps a lot higher than other MVPs, so he is the top high-jumper in his grade when there is track season. Gameplay In the interactive game, Mario is very well-rounded. All his stats are average, so there's not really anything that makes him better or worse than others. In fact, being well-rounded is what makes him stick out from other characters and in general, advanced and beginning players can use him with ease. Offense (5/10): Mario's attacks are decent. He is good at landing hits and his smash attacks are some of the best. His abilities don't deal much damage, so it takes a while to defeat most opponents. Defense (6/10): Mario has a lot of defensive options. He doesn't resist damage well, and his dodging is decent. But his abilities give him a lot of freedom, especially his cape and F.L.U.D.D which can protect himself from incoming attacks. Plot Write the second section of your page here. Relationships *Yoshi - and Mario are roommates in their household. They both consider each other as best friends even though their personalities are quite different. They hang out a lot to talk about random things, but when they get into fights, it could take a while for them to recover their friendship. *Link - is one of Mario's best friends. They have a long history since the start of the episode series where they lend each other helping hands and work together. Link is often known as Mario's sidekick since he is usually the person who accompanies him during adventures. *Fox - is a close friend to Mario. Like Link, Fox and Mario have had a long history together, which bonds them together as buddies. Mario often finds Fox as a "hang-out guy" because Fox is usually not very helpful when they are in trouble and is usually just used during Mario's free-time. *Kirby - also has a long history with Mario. However, the friendship between them is very unstable because Kirby is the complete opposite of Mario. They do not get along very well, but Mario just allows Kirby to hang out with them because of their past. *Luigi - and Mario were twin brothers since birth and knew each other their entire lives, but Mario greatly despises Luigi due to his odd and annoying demeanor. Though Mario does his best to avoid his brother, his brother cherishes the time he gets to spend with him. *Peach - also lives with Mario in the household. Strangely enough, they often times ignore each other, though it is possible that they begin to cooperate more in the future. *Bowser - is the head of the household and is usually responsible Mario. However, he isn't too effective in giving out orders, so Mario sometimes takes responsibility of the house to make up for it. *Clippy - seems to be Mario's role model, and he looks up to the xMVP. Mario likes to help him out with his work and praises him very often since he thinks he's cool. *Rosalina - doesn't get along very well with Mario, and she bosses him around a lot along with the other members in the household. Mario tries to lecture her to be less demanding, though in most cases, this results in Rosalina attacking him with Lumas. Trivia Write the second section of your page here.